


Reunion

by sunsetdawn20



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Femslash, Found Family, and andy knows it, character death but it doesn't stick, nile is extremely capable, nile&jay&dizzy friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetdawn20/pseuds/sunsetdawn20
Summary: Seventeen months after London there is a new immortal. But this is someone Nile knows from before. Written for the TOG Femslash Fortnight on Tumblr
Relationships: Dizzy/Jay
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53
Collections: The Old Guard Femslash Fortnight 2020





	Reunion

Seventeen months after London Nile wakes with a start, palm pressed firmly against her side. _She felt the blood pool there, warm and terrifying, slipping from between her fingers. She felt the rough material of the uniform, stiff with dried mud against her skin. Could smell fire burning. Hear yelling. Commands. And a name. Hers. Then a hand below her head. Wide, terrified eyes above her. Lips moving soundlessly around her name._

Nile gasps for breath, tries to calm her racing heart and clear the buzzing in her ears.

“Shorn hair,” Joe’s voice comes from far away.

“Armed forces again,” Nicky says. “Shot twice. Thigh and stomach.”

“Kind eyes,” Joe adds pensively, and Nile sees him leaning over the kitchen counter, drawing fast, attentively listening to Nicky’s helpful comments.

Andy is sitting on one arm of a large armchair, one leg pulled up on the seat, her bare arms wrapped around her knee. She seems casual, almost homely in her jeans and loose black tank top, but Nile can tell there is tension coiling beneath her skin, not being able to contribute. Their eyes meet, as Andy is already intently focused on Nile’s reaction to the shared dream.

“What did you see?” she asks, voice careful but almost like she already knows the answer just from looking at Nile’s face.

“Her name is Jay.”

Nicky and Joe look up, immediately silent.

“You know her,” Andy says, eyes dark and full of an unvoiced apology, even though this isn’t her fault by far.

Nile nods and pushes the blanket off herself to get off the sofa.

\---

Joe told her: _“It doesn’t have to be you.”_

Nicky told her: _“You’re not alone. We can come with you.”_

Andy said nothing. She just wordlessly gave Nile a burner phone and held her gaze for a long moment.

Outside Kabul Nile runs into Booker. He reeks of whiskey and bad decisions and looks like he hasn’t slept since London.

“Had nothing better to do,” he says with a shrug, not really meeting Nile’s eyes.

“You need to stop feeling sorry for yourself.” Worry puts more anger in her voice than she intended, but Booker just shrugs with a self-deprecating smile that somehow says it all. He turns around and starts walking away, but Nile calls out for him.

“I could use your help.”

Booker stops briefly, but doesn’t turn around when he says: “We both know you don’t need it.”

\---

“Did you do this to her?” Dizzy snarls as soon as she recognises Nile in the abandoned airplane hangar. She takes a threatening step towards her, but stops when Jay’s fingers curl around her wrist.

“We thought you were dead,” Jay says uncertainly. “Again.”

For a single moment Nile almost feels mute with the weight of all she has to say.

“I know how confusing this is,” she tells Jay. “And I can answer some of your questions. But no, I didn’t do this to you and I don’t know why it is happening.”

Dizzy’s frown is filled with fear and Jay’s trusting eyes are not as full of joy as they always used to be. Yet, their faces are painfully familiar and Nile’s chest feels tight with longing for the past they shared.

“You need to come with me so I can help,” she tells Jay. “But I promise, you won’t be alone if you do.”

Dizzy frowns. “Of course she’s not going with you.”

Jay tightens her hold on Dizzy, but her eyes are locked with Nile’s. “Can I trust you?”

There’s a pang of sorrow and anger between Nile’s ribs. She can’t believe Jay even needs to ask after all they’ve been through together, but she tells herself that all her friends know are the lies Copley fabricated after Nile’s disappearance.

“Yes,” she says simply and hopes it will be enough.

After a long moment Jay nods, but when she takes a step towards Nile, Dizzy holds her back. “The hell you’re going alone. I’m not letting you disappear like she did.”

There’s something fierce and desperate in her voice and when Jay runs her thumb calmingly over her knuckles, Nile thinks _oh._ She never knew, they never dared tell her, despite their friendship and that pains her too, knowing there was secrecy between them even before all this started.

“You can come too,” Nile makes a sudden decision, though she knows it will be a hard conversation with the others. She’s not exactly entitled to make such calls by herself. But when Dizzy looks at her with obvious surprise and Jay’s eyes fill with warm hope, Nile knows it’s the right call. “But you have to be certain, Dizzy,” she adds with emphasis. “Because there is no coming back.”

Dizzy glances at Jay, and her expression becomes determined as she nods. “I’m not leaving her. Ever.” 


End file.
